internet mayhem
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: hawk goes to talk to the misfits about a problem just what do these guys do when unsupervised


**Internet Mayhem!**

**Disclaimer: Uhhh...whoops...**

**I am actually working on my Misfits stories, but the ones that are with the new**

**members are on hold because I'm typing this at school and I forgot my disk. I know**

**this isn't normal, but I wanted to do something different. Besides, it's the**

**Misfits!**

The Pit

It was a nice day at the Misfit Manor. The young team of heroes were lounging about,

engaging in their usual activities. The peace was shattered by General Hawk. The

blond general came storming into the manor, and he was not too happy.

"What's up, sir?" Cover Girl, a Joe tank driver/ex-model with short brown hair,

queried. "BA's cooking eat Beach Head again?"

"I wish." Hawk grumbled. "I need to talk to the Misfits and their handlers." He

looked around and noticed the room was empty. "Where is everyone? Normally this

place is either putting out a lot of noise and/or explosions."

"Well half the Misfits are around somewhere." Cover Girl remembered. "Aja and

Rapture are jamming with Paul and Craig, and Wanda and Raven are doing séances

again."

"Get everyone down here now!" Hawk ordered.

"Yes, sir." Cover Girl yelled up at the stairs. "Hey everyone, get down here! Hawk

wants to talk to you all!" The Misfits and their handlers piled down the stairs.

"What did we do now?" Raven, a bluish-purple-haired half-human half-demon girl,

asked as she was talking to Terra. The blonde geokinetic shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it was that prank you pulled on Jean Grey."

"It was not my fault she reacted that way." Raven grumbled, her voice maintaining

its regular monotone. "How was I supposed to know she had watched 'The Exorcist'

before we got there?" Terra snickered.

"Next time you spin your head around, don't make your eyes go red." She suggested.

"That was Bard's idea." Raven reminded, pointing at her black-clothed cowboy

hat-wearing brother.

"Leave me out of this!" Bard shouted. "I was hoping to prank Cyclops!"

"Oh, don't worry. We got some good blackmail material." Raven smirked. Raven didn't

show emotion too much. She really couldn't, due to her heritage. "It pays to be a

telepath."

"And she's the responsible one." Bard sighed.

"I thought that was Aja." Paul blinked.

"Can you please stop with the bickering?" Hawk groaned.

"Sorry, sir." The kids said in an apologetic manner.

"Okay." Hawk cleared his throat. "Now, due to... problems that Shipwreck had caused..."

"Oh yeah, we all know what Shipwreck was looking for on the Net." Pietro joked,

making the Misfits snicker. Hawk ignored the silver-haired speedster.

"We put a tracer on our internet browser, and I want to know what is going on here?"

Hawk growled.

"Don't look at me. I just went to the KISS website." Paul said.

"Hey Pietro, weren't you trying to download..." Lance started to jeer.

"DON'T START, LANCE!" Pietro snapped. Hawk narrowed his eyes.

I'm gonna have to talk to that boy later. "First, who made and accessed a site

called die magneatoandtrigon dot com . Both Raven and Wanda

raised their hands. "Figures. Hawk sighed."

"What?" Wanda asked innocently.

"My father's a demon, and Wanda's is a mutant terrorist." Raven reminded.

"Reason enough to hate their guts." Aja shrugged.

"I think I got a pretty good idea who's been spamming the Jem and the Holograms website. Am I right, Aja and Rapture?" Hawk narrowed his eyes at the

blue-haired speedster and the black-cloaked-and-hooded blonde.

"I told you to let Arcade do it!" Aja hissed.

"Sure, blame me." Rapture muttered, crossing her arms.

"And finally...who's been buying stuff off eBay with Professor Xavier's credit

card?" Hawk crossed his arms. Everyone raised their hands. "Oh, you have got to be

kidding me."

"You, Paul?" Lance smirked at Paul teasingly. "Mr. Stays-out-of-trouble?"

"I saw the old 70s Kiss comic on eBay." Paul shrugged. "Oh yeah, and I bought those

Vermont teddy bears for the X-Girls on Valentine's Day."

"Toddles gave me one of those bears for Valentine's Day." Althea remembered fondly.

"It was a scuba diver. It was so cute."

"Okay, that was a given." Hawk sighed. He noticed Pyro was saluting rather goofily

and he was doing a funny face. "And I swear, we need to get a shrink to see some of

you guys."

"We tried that already." Shipwreck sighed. "Psyche-Out's on vacation, and the

substitute ran for it when he tried to help Raven and Bard with their issues with

their father."

"Not my fault my father was a demon." Raven sighed.

"Wait a minute...where's the Terrible Three?" Althea looked around.

"Oh yeah, we got an intruder earlier." Paul remembered. "So the Triplets caught him

and are doing some...'interrogation'."

"Oh no." Low Light groaned.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" A familiar-sounding voice screamed. Someone who looked a lot like

the Teen Titans' greatest enemy, Slade, raced down the stairs and ran screaming out

the door.

"This isn't worth it!" The villain screamed as he ran away. Terra and Bard burst out

laughing. Raven let out a small smile.

"Hey, we could have used them back in Jump City." Bard laughed, slapping his knee.

"Okay." Hawk sighed, rubbing his temples as he left Misfit Manor. "Note to self:

Hire temporary replacement shrink until Psyche-Out gets back. Must not be afraid of

demons. Aw, who am I kidding? Some of these guys are way beyond help."

The End


End file.
